tails taken part 3
by stephenm8070
Summary: tails flashback to how he met sonic


Tails taken part 3

Tails is in his cell after finishing James mre packs and water he crawled into bed to try to build up his body heat when he fell asleep he started to dream about the day he met sonic and his new family *FLASHBACK*

As a young fox tails got bullied a lot because he had two tails he was also bullied because he was smart and liked to build things on the morning that he had meet sonic tails was chased by a group of bullies and go beaten up while his new invention that he had spent months on crushed right in front of him after that had happened and the bully's left giving him a kick in his tummy as they went he picked up what was left of his new invention "why can't they leave me alone every day they do this I hate them and my life " he said and walked off to the cliffs at this time the weather had changed from sunny to rain and thunder not many people knew this about tails is that he was scared of thunder as he looked down the drop to see waves crashing against the rocks and wondered "if I jump will anyone miss me, will anyone even care that I'm dead" just then a blue blur wised by him and knocked tails off his feet and on to his back the blur came back round and stopped showing blue hedgehog

"Sorry there little guy didn't meet to knock you over "

"It is ok I'm used to it "

Sonic raised an eyebrow "what do you mean "

"Why do you care your probably just like them" tails said

Sonic knelt down "hey I promise you I won't laugh or do anything mean "sonic said taking the young foxes hand into his own

Tails covered his eyes to hide the tears "every day I'm mocked and bullied I'm attacked because I'm different just because my mum dad and brother are gone makes me unloved and because I have two tails I'm a freak I'm walking down and I see kids point and laugh shouting freak go cry to mama oh wait I'm sorry you're not loved as soon as they seen your two tails they dumped you and left you to rot or they beat me up the last time that happened they knocked out three of my teeth"

Sonic felt bad for the young fox "hey kid wats your name "

Tails looks at sonic "my name is miles prower but people call me tails "

Sonic smiles "well I'm sonic. Sonic the hedgehog I can see why I like your tails I seen what happened to you earlier and I hurd what you said "

"Who been looking after you tails" sonic asked

Tails looks away with a tear going down his cheek "no one I look after myself"

Sonic holds out his hand to tails "come with me "

Tails looks up at sonic tears in his eyes "but…why"

Sonic smiles "because everyone needs a friend "

Tails takes sonic hand and he helps him up a loud flash of thunder scares tails so bad he hugs sonic "promise not to laugh I'm scared of thunder" tails said shaking and gripping onto sonic

"Hey little guy its ok it won't hurt you I won't let anything happen to you again. Hey tails can u keep a secret I can't swim I'm scared of water" sonic says

Tails look up at sonic and smiles

"That's what I like to see "sonic say bring tails into a brotherly hug

Sonic and tails are walking down the forest "sonic where are we going" tails asks

"We're going to my hiding spot from eggman called knothole village it in the great forest then you will be home and there is a few people I want you to meet "sonic replies

After 40 minutes of walking tails start to yawn "hey little buddy you tired "sonic asks

Tails nods while rubbing his eye

"here " sonic says lifting him up tails gets comfy wrapping his two tails round him to keep him warm 5 minutes later sonic could hear tails sleeping "don't worry lil guy you have a big brother now " sonic speeds of at full speed

After sonic running full speed for 15 minutes he slows down as he is on the outskirts of knothole

As he is walking in princess sally acorn see sonic holding a young fox in his arms "what is sonic doing?"

She walks up to sonic "sonic"

"Shhhhhh" sonic say quickly "don't wake him"

She nods "put him in my room we can let him wake up and have the doctor look at him to see if he is ill or hurt" sally says leading them into her bedroom

Sonic lays down tails on the bed and pulls the covers over him while sally pull of his socks and shoes

"I will get the doctor to look him over sonic stay here in case wakes up" sally says

Tails tosses and turns in his sleep

"Poor little guy he been through so much I swear on my life I will make yours better "sonic says

Sally returns with the doctor

"ah this is the boy you were telling me about " the doctor walks over and sits on the side of the bed he puts his hand on tails forehead "hmmm tempture seems fine wonder what his chest his like " the doctor pulls out a stethoscope and listens to his breathing "hmmm sounds like a chest infection easily treatable " the doctor then pulls out a needle "you may want to hold him in case he wakes up I'm taking some blood to test to make sure he hasn't got any bugs or parasites"

Sally and sonic hold the sleeping tails down

The doctor moves the brownish yellowish fur around until he sees the pink skin underneath

"Ready "the doctor starts to insert the needle and drawing back some blood tails lets out a small moan but doesn't wake up. The doctor removes the needle and places a plaster over the bleeding cut

The doctor looks at sonic "you can let go now son" sonic realises he still holding tails arm down and lets go and blushes

The doctor stands up "well he looks healthy enough I will have Stephanie give you some antibiotics for his chest but the boy looks like he hasn't eaten in a few days to give him something soon "the doctor leaves

"Sonic how you found him" sally asks

"His name is tails sal and I think I stopped him from making the biggest mistake of his life "

Sally pauses then realises what he meant

"He was being bulled sally he was alone no one was caring for him so I took him here "sonic finished

"He so young my guess around 5 – 6 ish" sally said

*tails pov*

I slowly awoke to hear voices whispering around me as I slowly opened my eyes I seen myself in a bed my shoes and sock removed and 2 people in the room I knew sonic but not too well I knew he meant well I just wasn't trusting him yet as 4 people said the same things but either beat me or make me work all day and night like a slave that is why I usually ran away so I had good reason to be scared wondering my fate I quickly shut my eyes when the door slowly opened then I hurd more voices I didn't know though I hate to admit it I was scared

When sonic came and sat beside me I pretended to wake "hey buddy how you feeling "the blue hedgehog asked me

As I looked round I seen many new faces I seen a Squirrel wearing a blue vest and boots , a young rabbit who looks like a cyborg with metal legs and arm and a walrus wearing a yellow cap and a belt going across his chest with a few gadgets on it

"I'm fine " I quickly said I'm pretty sure they knew I was afraid as I was gripping onto the bed sheets for dear live "don't be scared sweetie "the squirrel said while putting her hand on my leg "who are you all I asked " they all looked round each other seeing who would go first but every looked at the squirrel she quickly turned to me with her big blue eyes "I'm sally acorn but you can call me aunt sally" the rabbit went next " hi sugar I'm bunnie the rabot me and you are going to have some fun together aren't we sugar " she smiled at me. Last but not least the walrus went next "hi there I'm rotor me and you will be making cool gadgets together wont we I had a look at your invention and its quite neat "I blushed when rotor said that that was the first time someone actually liked my invention.

A tear started to run down my cheek I quickly wiped it away but I couldn't fool anyone "hey you alright" sally asked me I just started to break down "I'm sorry…. it just your all so nice no one….. been like this to me before I have trouble trusting people…but I think I found my home and my new family" I started to wipe away my tears with a tissue which sally gave me "honey why don't you trust people If I may ask" bunny said in the corner I felt like I had been stabbed a thousand times in the chest but I could only trust sonic so I took a deep breath and said "I talk to sonic about it if that's ok I just don't want all of you to see me when I tell you" I said.

Sally stood up and told the others to leave "we will be outside if you need us "she said with a smile as the door closed I started to tell sonic all of what happened.

*End of tails pov *

As they left the hut and closed the door tails crying became louder and loader sonic was comforting the poor fox 20 minutes had past and sonic exited the hut

"Well how is he" sally asked

"I told him to try to sleep sal but some of that stuff he has went through" sonic wipes away a tear in his eye "look I think it's best for him all you should know what he has been through " sonic said

As they all went to the office of sally sonic closed the door and sat down "guy some of the stuff I'm going to tell you isn't nice so if anyone wants to leave do it now I won't hold anything against you

No one leaves

"Okay we all agree that we don't tell tail I told you this until he has given me permission I'm only telling you this because…..well were his only true family that care for him agreed"

"Agreed" they all say

"when miles was born he had 2 tails but that will come in later when he was 4 his mum and dad left him for a holiday but never came back and he doesn't know why months later his big brother left him alone until someone came to the house and found him alone then he was sent to a foster home were they beat him and made him work all day for food and water while there son was treated like a prince miles was forced to sleep outside in an old banged up shed one night there was a bad thunderstorm and the thunder strike the shed lighting it on fire tails was fine until his foster father beat him so bad he was in the hospital for a broken arm and a busted leg the father believed miles burnt it down to get better sleeping quarters but they dumped him outside the hospital passed out in a box and left him there no one found him for 3 hours until a doctor came out on his way home"

"So that why he said he was scared of thunder" sally says

"The other homes were the same and some much much worse they starved him beat him and hurt him physically and mentally most of them made fun of his tails until he ran away then 2 years later he found me" sonic finished

"That's horrible" bunny says

"Poor guy "rotor says

"There are some monsters in this world besides eggman" sally says

"we're are the light at the end of his tunnel " sonic says "now let get him up and show him his live is better here

5 months later *tails diary entry*

Dear diary

5 months ago I was at the of my rope Id given up on life and I never thought I would trust anyone again ever since my family left me it been tough at such a young age it had its toll on me going from family to family scars to scars aches to aches one day I was thinking about ending it all until I met sonic the hedgehog he showed me live wasn't all bad he knew what it was like him his brother and sister abandon on the door steps of strangers to let them escape from eggman so he knew how it felt the day I met sonic I met my big brother then I met my family. My true family we may not all be flesh and blood but we love and care for each other and that's that family's do they look out for one another the day I met sonic I fell asleep in his arm I had nightmare of him torturing me killing me in the slowest most painful way but dream are our fears as our mind put them but it didn't help waking up in a room I didn't know I thought it's all show and games kisses and cuddle until I trust then then BAM back breaking labour chores and other thing but that was not to be when I woke up I seen a lot of strangers who I quickly became friends with sonic sally bunny rotor they all done their parts to make me feel welcome and loved like aunt sally we went and we baked cookie together and just had fun but it was the best thing I'd done in a long time as I never had cookies before and when I took my first bite I loved it seeing her smile and laugh as she watched me made me realise not every person was bad and wanted to harm me but her cookies did but what can I do I had one or two cookies (5) it did make me a bit unwell have 5 cookies so quickly but I was fine after a sleep.

Bunnie me and her went into the forest and she told me about nature and wildlife and survival skill if I gotten lost like how to make traps, fire, shelter, and a sign for a sos she treated me like I was family and I treated her as a big sister I felt good me and her did have a laughing fit after me saying she sounded like a cowboy from the old west in the old movies. Rotor he took me in under his wing and helped me with my inventions the look in his eyes when I finished my first creation well I call it that when it was a wooden toy I made a little plane I was hard to make but it is amazing like when you pull the wheel back on the ground and release it it moves spinning the propeller like a real plane one day I hope to build my own rotor is teaching me a lot he is like a mad scientist but makes his creations for good not evil like how to power knothole from our water supply but I look to him as an uncle we even joke about it at times

Now sonic he has kept his word he was always there for me he even let me share his room with him sonic is one of the bestist, nicest person I've ever known and we will be best friends for ever were going on camping trips , hikes , fishing , runs ,big brother little brother bonding time it just weird now it feels like I have a mum uncle brother and sister it shows heroes are real not something people make up from a comic book because sonic is a hero going off and fighting eggman just goes to show no matter how dark and long your tunnel is there will always be a light at the end of the tunnel no matter how unlikely it is but its true I wouldn't of believe it myself until I seen that light and sonic was that light

It may be a long fight but those who believe and wait will win

Goodnight diary

End of part 4

*DISCLAIMER*

Note this not my picture I did not make it or taking any credit for it SilverAlchemist09 made it and link to his art work is provided


End file.
